This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Children in the Emergency Department (ED) with hyperglycemia and no prior history of diabetes or hyperglycemia may have impaired glucose metabolism and thus may be diabetic or pre-diabetic. The main objective of the study is to determine if the ED glucose can identify children with previously undiagnosed dysglycemia among pediatric patients that present to the ED for acute illness and are incidentally found to have an elevated random blood glucose. As a secondary aim, we will construct a model to determine risk factors associated with previously undiagnosed dysglycemia in the pediatric ED population.